1. Field
The invention relates to a wire grid polarizer and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polarizers, which control the polarization of light, are widely used in display devices such as liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices. Polarizers convert light of the natural state into single polarized light that travels straight.
To generate polarized light in an LCD device, a film-type polarizer may be used. The film-type polarizer may have a stack structure consisting of two triacetyl cellulose (“TAC”) films and a polyvinyl alcohol (“PVA”) film. The film-type polarizer, however, may be susceptible to deformation at high humidity and high-temperature.
To overcome the shortcomings of the film-type polarizer, a nano-wire grid polarizer, which has a metal pattern of a nano size on a glass substrate, has been spotlighted as an alternative to the film-type polarizer.